


Chocolate Kisses

by OpalizedBone



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: A little, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mind Meld, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Set after the end of ME3, Sex and Chocolate, Sweet, Vaginal Fingering, happy endings only here folks, licking brownie batter off spoons is apparently flirting, melding, mouths are sexy okay, shepard has a prosthetic arm bc reaper war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalizedBone/pseuds/OpalizedBone
Summary: Both their mouths tasted of chocolate as Liara kissed her, running her tongue over Shepard’s lower lip. Her fingers combed through Shepard’s hair, as enamored by the texture as she had been that first night before Ilos. Shepard maneuvered them until she had Liara pressed up against the counter, then slid her hands down to lift her up by the thighs. Liara went willingly, settling on top of the counter and wrapping her legs around Shepard’s waist. A soft moan escaped her as the Commander’s stomach pressed between her thighs, and her hands clenched in Shepard’s hair.~(Shepard sits on Liara's face)





	Chocolate Kisses

Shepard whistled as she walked out of the elevator towards Liara’s room, tossing the box in her hands up and down. She noted with a pleased smile that her new prosthetic was doing well; there was only the slightest delay between her flesh arm and the metal that had replaced her left one. The Normandy was docked on a distant planet, and most of the crew were helping out the refugees and survivors that had set up camp there. At the moment, only Liara, a few engineers, and Shepard herself remained on board.

“Hey, Liara,” Shepard announced, not bothering to knock before entering the Shadow Broker’s room. Glyph chirped his usual greeting, and Liara looked up with a warm smile.

“Hello, Shepard,” Liara replied.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” Shepard said, leaning against the Broker terminal.

“And what is that?” Liara asked, turning to look at Shepard quizzically. It had only been a few weeks since Shepard had been released from the hospital following the final war against the Reapers, and she still had some deep scars on her face. At least Liara was used to the prosthetic; it was still her beloved Commander attached to it, after all.

Sometimes Liara still couldn’t believe that they’d won. That the Reapers had been destroyed. That her Shepard was alive, albeit not entirely in one piece; but that just made her all the more grateful, to know how close she’d been to losing her.

Since getting out of the hospital, Shepard had insisted they help with the recovery efforts. The Normandy had been flying from planet to planet, delivering medicine and rations, relaying messages, and cleaning up the remains of synthetics and organics alike. Liara and Dr. Chakwas had done their best to keep Shepard at rest and avoid aggravating her wounds.

“Have you ever had brownies?” Shepard asked seriously, holding up the box in her hand. Liara was pulled from her melancholy thoughts, and she stared at it with a puzzled expression, then looked at her girlfriend.

“Brown-ees?” Liara said, an adorable wrinkle forming between her brows. “What are those?”

“They’re an earth dessert,” Shepard grinned, beckoning for Liara to join her. Liara glanced at her Broker feeds for a moment before her curiosity got the better of her, and followed Shepard into the little kitchen area next to her room.

“What are they made of?” Liara asked, watching as Shepard turned the oven on and got a bowl and spoon out.

“Uhh, chocolate, milk, eggs, flour...” Shepard listed, dumping a light brown powder out of the box and into the bowl.

“What kind of eggs? And milk?” Liara asked suspiciously, peering into the bowl.

“Just chicken eggs and cow milk. Don’t worry, I won’t feed you rachni eggs,” Shepard teased, pulling said ingredients out of the fridge, adding them to the bowl, and beginning to mix it. A soft blush colored Liara’s cheeks, and she grinned apologetically.

 

“Can you get a pan out from under the stove? I think Mess Sergeant Gardner said he had one,” Shepard asked, making sure there were no clumps of powder in the brownie mix.

“Of course.”

 

When Liara bent to retrieve the pan, Shepard couldn’t help but give her butt an affectionate tap. Liara grumbled, but when she stood up, there was a grin on her blushing face. Shepard smirked, and watched Liara’s face get even darker.

 

“Couldn’t help myself,” Shepard grinned as Liara set the pan down on the counter.

 

“It seems you rarely can,” Liara replied affectionately, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. Shepard’s grin grew wider.

 

Liara watched curiously as Shepard carefully poured the thick batter into the pan, her blush dissipating slowly. After the pan was safely in the oven, Shepard turned to Liara with a slightly mischievous grin on her face.

“The best part of making brownies is licking the spoon,” Shepard smirked, holding out the batter-covered spoon to her girlfriend. “Go on, try it.”

Liara took the spoon warily, giving it a suspicious once-over.

“Are you sure this is safe to eat, Shepard?” Liara asked, dipping a finger in the mix to hold up to her eyes.

“Of course it is,” Shepard rolled her eyes with a grin. “See, watch.”

Shepard swiped her own finger across the spoon and placed it in her mouth, giving a slightly-exaggerated moan as the rich flavor coated her tongue. She kept her eyes cracked to see Liara’s reaction as she sucked and licked the digit clean.

She was rewarded with the sight of the purple blush reappearing on Liara’s cheekbones as she watched Shepard, biting her lip and shifting on her feet slightly.

“Hmm...” Liara groaned slightly, watching Shepard’s mouth work her own digit. She wondered idly if Shepard was teasing her.

“It’s good, try it,” Shepard prompted after her little show.

“Are...are you done?” Liara asked, blushing harder. Shepard grinned.

“I suppose I’ll have another taste,” Shepard purred, taking the spoon from her girlfriend. She licked slowly up the side of the spoon, gathering batter on her tongue and letting it spread through her mouth. She gave a slightly louder moan, catching a stray drop on her lip with her finger and then sucking it off.

Liara knew her blush reached her collarbones by the time Shepard was done; she could swear her girlfriend was egging her on. She fidgeted, feeling warmth blossom low in her belly at the sight of those full lips pursed around her finger.

“Don’t you want some?” Shepard murmured, gathering more batter on her forefinger and holding it out to liara.

Oh. She was definitely teasing her, then.

_Well, two can play at that game,_ Liara thought, and leaned forward, gently circling Shepard’s wrist with her fingers and meeting her girlfriend’s eyes. She licked along Shepard’s finger, moaning when she caught her first taste of the rich batter, and sucked it into her mouth. Her eyes flickered closed as the chocolate melted on her tongue, and she sucked harder, pulling Shepard’s finger farther inside her mouth.

“Fuck...” Shepard whispered under her breath as she got a taste of her own medicine. Seeing those full purple lips around her finger caused fire to curl between her legs, and she shifted slightly. She could remember _exactly_ how those lips felt wrapped around her clit, the warmth of them, the wet suction...

“Come here,” Shepard practically growled, and Liara pulled herself off of Shepard’s finger with a wet pop. Shepard practically threw the spoon in the bowl on the counter, uncaring of the batter that still coated both.

“Gorgeous,” Shepard murmured as they drew close, one arm looping around Liara’s waist as her thumb traced her full lower lip for a brief, teasing moment. Liara let a small noise escape her throat before lacing her fingers in Shepard’s hair and pulling her down for a hungry kiss.

Both their mouths tasted of chocolate as Liara kissed her, running her tongue over Shepard’s lower lip. Her fingers combed through Shepard’s hair, as enamored by the texture as she had been that first night before Ilos. Shepard maneuvered them until she had Liara pressed up against the counter, then slid her hands down to lift her up by the thighs. Liara went willingly, settling on top of the counter and wrapping her legs around Shepard’s waist. A soft moan escaped her as the Commander’s stomach pressed between her thighs, and her hands clenched in Shepard’s hair.

 

Shepard broke their kiss to mouth her way along Liara’s jaw, pausing to flick her tongue right under the concave of her ear. Liara’s moan was louder this time, and she clutched her Commander tighter. Shepard’s hot breath washed over her neck as she kissed and licked her way down her throat, pulling aside the collar of her uniform to suck a hickey into the dip above her collarbone. Liara hissed, tugging on her hair to get her to meet her lips again.

 

Their kiss was more frantic this time, lips and tongues crashing together as Shepard’s mismatched hands clumsily worked Liara’s outfit open. Liara almost offered to help before Shepard finally wrenched it open with a growl, sliding the coat down Liara’s arms and leaving her in just her short-sleeved top. She shivered as Shepard’s hands--one hot and one cold--trailed over her bare arms.

 

Liara refused to break the kiss as she followed suit, stripping Shepard’s outer layers until she was in just her dog tags and tank top. Only then did she pull back enough to appreciate the sight before her; broad shoulders, a thick core, muscled arms--the Commander was as strong as an ox, and it showed.

 

“Liara,” Shepard said, and her name sounded like it belonged on those full lips. She trailed her fingers over Liara’s crest, eyes searching her face. “I want you.”

 

“My room,” Liara replied, reaching for her lover. “The captain's quarters are too far.”

 

Shepard pulled her into her arms, Liara’s long legs wrapping around her waist, and easily picked her up--the arm wasn’t going to stop her from doing that, at least. She carried Liara into her room, leaving their coats piled in the kitchen, and set her down gently in the middle of her bed.

 

Liara sat up to watch as Shepard stood up, toeing out of her boots and beginning to unbutton her pants. She bit her lip as Shepard unzipped and shimmied her pants down, not bothering to make a show of it but somehow still managing to look damn good doing so, in Liara’s humble opinion. Shepard joined her on the bed when she was left in only her white tank top, underwear, and always-present dog tags.

 

“Glyph, privacy mode,” Liara called, and heard the woosh of the door sliding closed, followed by the click of the automatic locks.

 

Shepard paused to divest Liara of her boots before crawling up her body, straddling her hips and grinning down at her.

 

“I love you,” Shepard murmured, trailing her fingers along Liara’s abdomen. “Always will.”

 

“I love you too, Shepard,” Liara replied, unable to help the lovestruck grin spreading across her face. “For eternity.”

 

Shepard smiled back at her, leaning down to press a sweet kiss to her forehead, then her cheeks, her nose, until finally capturing her lips once more. They kissed slower this time, hands wandering, lips sliding, until Shepard nipped at Liara’s lower lip, pulling a rough gasp from Liara’s throat. This seemed to spur Shepard on, as she sped her movements, hands grasping at Liara’s hips urgently. Liara responded eagerly, letting loose another groan and rocking her hips up to meet Shepard.

 

It had been too long since they’d last had a moment to themselves, and every touch felt like fire along her skin. Liara felt like Shepard was all around her, all over her, and the air felt hot and heavy against her as Shepard knelt over her.

 

Shepard’s mouth was back on her neck, taking advantage of all the available space without Liara’s coat in the way. Her hands slid between them to undo Liara’s shirt as she had her coat, nipping and sucking along soft blue skin as she did so. Liara’s back arched, her hands trying to be everywhere at once. Shepard pulled back to finish undoing her shirt, and Liara sat up to rip it off. Her bra followed a second later, pulled over her head with haste.

 

Liara tugged at Shepard’s tank top, and it joined her clothes on the floor. Shepard yanked her bra off before Liara had a chance, pinning her back down on the bed and latching onto her collarbone with that hot mouth. Liara cried out, arching her back to offer more of herself to Shepard, holding her closer by the hair once more. Shepard moaned into her skin, hands roaming her sides, sliding up to briefly cup her breasts before diving down to work on her pants.

 

Liara moaned as Shepard’s mouth moved down, sucking a dark bruise on to her breast just above her nipple. She clutched at Shepard’s shoulders as she licked and nipped her way along Liara’s skin, taking her time to map out each and every one of her freckles before she even came close to where she wanted her.

 

“Shepard, stop teasing,” Liara murmured, scratching the back of her Commander’s neck. Shepard shook her head slightly, and Liara sighed good naturedly, letting herself enjoy the feel of Shepard’s lips against her skin. She moaned again as Shepard worked her pants loose, shoving them down her hips to bunch around her thighs before one hand cupped her breast, the other sliding around her waist to grip her hip firmly.

 

Shepard’s mouth was hot and wet when she finally lapped over Liara’s nipple, sending a spark of pleasure down her spine, and she made a soft sound in the back of her throat, carding her fingers through Shepard’s hair. Her back arched softly, pressing herself to her Commander as she worked over her tip of her breast with her mouth. Her prosthetic hand played with the other, gently rolling it between thumb and forefinger, and the contrast between hot mouth and cool metal had Liara’s head spinning with the growing urge to meld.

 

When Shepard was satisfied, she switched sides, and the warmth of her tongue was both a soothing balm and a blistering ember, racketing Liara’s pleasure up notch by notch. Unable to help herself, Liara cried out slightly, clutching Shepard as close as she could. Shepard hummed against her flesh, nipping for a brief, bright moment, and began her slow, leisurely path downwards.

 

Liara arched and squirmed as Shepard took her time pressing kisses onto the soft skin of her stomach; she could feel her underwear cling to her wetness. Shepard pushed her pants down and off her legs before settling between her thighs, kissing along the hemline of her underwear. She switched to Liara’s thighs, nipping gently before soothing with her tongue, sucking hard enough to leave bruises. Liara’s hands tangled back into her hair, watching with hooded eyes as Shepard trailed her mouth along her skin.

 

“Please, Shepard,” Liara murmured, cupping Shepard’s jaw. Shepard kissed the middle of her palm, lips curving up into a smile, nudging it out of the way. She pressed a kiss into Liara’s core, right over her dripping center, and Liara’s hips jerked up, smearing the wetness that clung to her underwear over Shepard’s chin. Shepard licked it off her lips and groaned at the familiar taste of her, reaching up and literally ripping the offending garment off, her biotics glowing blue for a brief moment.

 

“Shepard!” Liara gasped, too aroused to be bothered as her underwear fluttered to the bed in pieces. Shepard hummed in answer, licking the crease where her thigh met her pelvis. Liara bit back a moan, her hips rocking up to meet Shepard’s mouth, and tugged on her hair to hopefully guide her to where she needed her. Luckily, Shepard seemed to be getting impatient as well, and she allowed herself to be guided, parting Liara’s lips with a slow, firm lick.

 

Liara’s hips tried to jerk upwards, but Shepard held them firmly in her grasp, keeping her pinned to the bed. Liara cried out at the feeling of Shepard’s tongue sliding over her folds; it had been so long. She could feel how wet she was, dripping down her ass and smearing over Shepard’s face. Shepard groaned into her, mouth vibrating against her center, and Liara’s answering moan was loud and throaty. She tangled her fingers harder in Shepard’s hair, pulling her down. Shepard lapped at where she was slickest, tongue flicking inside briefly before dragging upwards to slowly circle her ridge.

 

Shepard had to grip her hips tighter as she lapped at Liara’s bud to keep her from breaking free of her grip. The glow of biotics flickered along Liara’s skin as Shepard ate her out, and she felt the buzzing in the back of her skull growing louder with each passing moment.

 

“Oh, goddess!” Liara gasped, back arching. “Shep--Shepard, please! I’m close!”

 

Shepard pulled her flesh arm from it’s position wrapped around her thigh and held her fingers against her, letting them get slick, and looked up questioningly. Liara nodded, frantic. Shepard pressed inside, two at once, the way made easy by Liara’s wetness, never pausing in her attention to Liara’s ridge. Liara cried out, rolling her hips down to take her in, and saw stars burst behind her eyelids. She was _so close._

 

Pressing in deeper, Shepard hooked her fingers along Liara’s front wall as she began to pump them in and out, flicking her tongue over her hard clit. Liara’s fingers tightened near-painfully against her scalp.

 

Shepard kept her pace steady, waiting to feel Liara’s meld, knowing she needed it to finish. A moment later, she felt a soft touch brush her mind.

 

“Shepard, p-please,” Liara managed to gasp out, “Embrace…” Shepard nodded quickly, and Liara practically dove into her mind.

 

Even after all the years they’d been together, the first few moments of the meld were mind-blowing. Liara rushed in like a river, pouring love and lust and wonder into her, filling her. She latched onto Shepard’s mind like it was a lifeline, deepening their connection, broadening it, until Shepard felt everything Liara did. Suddenly, Shepard was right on the brink of orgasm, ready to follow Liara over the edge.

 

_I love you,_ Liara thought.

 

_I love you, too,_ Shepard answered, although her emotions carried the sentiment far better than words ever could.

 

Liara and Shepard cried out together as they crashed into bliss, their connection remaining even as their minds went blank with pleasure. Liara’s back arched, clenching hard around Shepard’s fingers, whose muscles tightened sharply with her sympathetic climax. Their pleasure echoed off one another, amplifying it, until they were caught in a seemingly endless loop of bliss.

 

After what seemed like an eternity, the pair slowly came down from their highs, Shepard’s fingers still buried inside Liara. She slowly pulled out, wiping her face and crawling up over Liara, who welcomed her with a kiss. The connection faded slowly, with more loving thoughts from both sides, unwilling to give up that closeness.

 

_You taste so good,_ Shepard thought right before the bond broke. Liara smiled, pulling away from the kiss and licking her lips.

 

“Not as good as you, I’m sure,” Liara murmured, pleased to see a blush spread over her Commander’s face. She wriggled around until she was comfortable on the bed and tapped her lips. “Let me taste you?”

 

Shepard’s breath hitched, and she scrambled up, peeling her soaked briefs down and crawling back over Liara. She paused with her thighs on either side of Liara’s neck, looking down into those beautiful blue eyes.

 

“Ready?” Shepard asked, and Liara nodded eagerly, looping her arms around those thick thighs and gripping her hips.

 

“Of course,” Liara purred, tugging Shepard into place.

 

Shepard melted at the first touch of Liara’s tongue, reaching down with one hand to run her fingers over Liara’s crest, the other supporting herself against the bed frame. Liara groaned into her center at the first taste, fingers tightening around her hips, tongue making long, slow licks between her dripping folds. Shepard grunted, hips twitching with the urge to grind--she was wet and swollen from the climax she shared over the bond, and she knew it wouldn’t take much to put her over the edge again.

 

Liara drove her tongue inside Shepard a few times before dragging up to lap at her achingly hard clit. Shepard moaned, rocking her hips a little bit, unable to help herself, as Liara’s lips wrapped around her and sucked.

 

“Fuck, Liara,” Shepard panted, falling forward to lean on both her hands. “Your mouth feels so _good_ …” She could feel Liara’s lips curve into a smile against her for a moment before sucking once more. Her tongue flicked against the very tip, and Shepard nearly lost it right there.

 

Liara pulled away to lap hard at her clit, circling it, making Shepard’s thighs twitch and tremble, before going back to drive her tongue in and out of her soaked entrance. Shepard shifted, reached down to trail her hand along Liara’s crest, trying to urge her back up to her aching clit. One of Liara’s hands left her hips, and she moaned into her. Shepard glanced over her shoulder to see that hand working between her own legs, and nearly growled.

 

“Liara, please,” Shepard groaned, giving in and grinding her hips down onto her face. Liara made an appreciative sound, following her movements. “Meld with me, Liara.”

 

Liara obeyed with a gasp, latching onto Shepard’s clit and sucking once more as she let their minds entwine once more. Shepard cried out as their pleasure was doubled, tripled; she came hard, Liara’s name on her lips, and felt Liara do the same. She fought to keep her weight off Liara as they shuddered their way through climax, muscles taut, mouths crying out together. She managed to fall to one side in the middle of it, drawing Liara close and kissing her fiercely. The pleasure echoed through both of them, waves cresting and breaking only to crest once more. By the time it was over, they were both panting, trembling messes, Shepard’s hair stuck to her forehead with sweat.

 

Shepard found herself tangled with Liara as they came back to themselves, lips still pressed together. She could taste herself on Liara’s lips, and moaned softly. Their meld took much longer to break this time, a cord of love and trust tethering them together. Shepard moved, pressing a kiss to Liara’s forehead, and they shifted into more comfortable positions, entwining their bodies like they were coming home.

 

_I missed that,_ Liara thought over the meld. _I love you._

 

_Me, too,_ Shepard replied, kissing her cheek.

~

They ended up burning the brownies, only remembering when they stumbled out of Liara’s room to a smoky kitchen, but they both agreed that it had been worth it.


End file.
